


Amarantine

by Faraona



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: Written in 2009 in a 'song challenge'. I wrote this listening to Amarantine by Enya.Just a hundred words that will hopefully make you smile.I don't know, I just felt like sharing some really old stuff that never saw the light of day.
Relationships: C.C. Babcock/Fran Fine
Kudos: 10





	Amarantine

If ever somebody had told CC Babcock that Fran Fine would make her the happiest woman on this earth, she would have laughed at them. How could she be happy because of Nanny Fine?  
But things had happened: Christmas, the wine cellar incident, but most of all the Tony Awards and the kiss between them. CC smiled, remembering how she had realized how much she was in love with that woman.  
And today she lay in her bed, snuggled close to Fran under the covers, smiling as her lover woke from slumber, thinking love was not that bad, after all.


End file.
